Unlikely Partners
by LittleTee
Summary: Why did James target Severus by the lake and made him the laughing stock of the school and the cause for Severus and Lily's friendship to end? This is one possibility why. AU. Hint of one-sided Severus/Lily. Prat James. For HSWWF.


****Summary:**** Why did James target Severus by the lake and made him the laughing stock of the school and the cause for Severus and Lily's friendship to end? This is one possibility why. AU. Hint of one-sided Severus/Lily. Prat James.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 ** **Submission for:**** Astronomy - Assignment 4: Ara.

 ** **Task:**** For this task I would like you to write about two characters who usually dislike/ don't associate with each other, working together.

 ** **Word Count:**** 909

* * *

 ** **oooOOOooo****

"That's enough on lecturing. Pack up your books and notes. We shall do some practical review of defensive spells since your OWLs are coming up next term." Professor Jones intoned as he began to move the desks and chair against the walls one row at a time.

"You shall pair up and duel. No spell-work above fifth-year Miss Evans, and," he paused as he approached Avery, Mulciber, Nott and Snape, "no darker hexes or anything close to dark, gentlemen." All four Slytherins nodded their heads curtly, knowing that Professor Jones did not like students talking out of turn.

Severus crossed his fingers, discretely of course, in hopes he would be paired up with Lily. Knowing that this professor like pairing up students from different Houses for tasks and activities. The common rumor behind this was that he disliked the House system since he had gone to Salem's Warlock College, an American wizarding school that did not sort students into houses.

"Evans and Avery," and with those two words Severus uncrossed his fingers. He twirled his wand absently as the professor droned on who would be teamed with whom. Since the only Gryffindor partner he had cared to be partnered with was Lily. "Snape it looks like you will have to team up with me this time."

Severus had just uttered a yes sir, when Potter crashed into the room.

"Potter, you're late. Ten points from Gryffindor for being a hour late." Severus smirked with satisfaction that Potter's tardiness had cost the brat's house points. His pleasant mood was short lived, however, when Professor Jones continued, "You're with Snape. Practice duel. No hexes or jinxes beyond OWLs-level, and do try to avoid spells that you have invented yourself."

"But, sir. Snivell- I mean Snape? I'm usually paired against Velma Peters." He motioned to a petite blonde Slytherin witch who was paired with Pettigrew today.

"Yes, but you came in late. You can always chose not to participate. It will cost twenty points from your House, and a T for today's activity but you do have that choice."

Potter gritted his teeth and sighed. "I'll do it," he waited a beat before adding, "sir."

Severus wasn't surprised that Potter decided to follow along, he had been disappointed yes, but not surprised. Potter and his gang had cost Gryffindor the House Cup last year. Slytherin hadn't won it either but it did feel better that Gryffindor had lost to Ravenclaw as well. Especially since Potter and Black had been the two reasons why their House lost 300 points.

"You can begin," Professor Jones paused as he studied the dueling partners from the front of the classroom, "now."

"Gla-"

"Stupefy!" Severus shouted, grinning as Potter passed out. As an after thought he muttered, "Expelliarmus," and grabbed Potter's wand as it leaped up to him.

"Well done Snape, you were the first to disarm your partner. Five points to Slytherin." Professor Jones commented before adding, "but why haven't you revived him yet?"

"Sir, I thought we were to duel till one of us won."

"It isn't the matter of winning Snape. Dueling isn't a game like Quidditch. You are trying to practice your skills. The OWLs is a hard exam and from what I have heard, your class has had no luck in keeping teachers long enough to build upon previous years' knowledge and skills."

Severus frowned but nodded his head in agreement before casting Rennervate on Potter. Smirking when Potter bolted upright and tried casting the Melofors Jinx without a wand.

"Nice try Potter, but you obviously haven't mastered wandless magic." He waved the twig that Potter called a wand before throwing it at the Gryffindor. "On 3."

"1, 2," they counted together their wands held firmly in their hands, "3!"

"Expel-"

"Rict-"

"-lairmus" Severus caught the wand and smirked. "Have you even heard of the Disarming Charm, Potter?"

"Of course I have!"

"Then prove it," Severus threw the wand back and they began counting again.

"Expelliar-"

"Flipendo! Rictusempra!" Severus smirked in victory as he saw James knocked backwards and crumble to the floor laughing. This was beginning to be a great lesson after all. He stole a glance at Lily and felt his lips curl upward in a small smile seeing her being victorious over Avery.

"Expelliarmus," Severus looked back at Potter as he felt his wand fly out of his grasp, but Potter was still laughing on the ground. He pressed his lips into a thin line when he saw that it had been Professor Jones who had disarmed him.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent in a duel. Even if you think they are incapacitated. Especially when you haven't disarmed them." turning to Potter, "finite Incantatem."

"He tricked me Professor," Potter whined when he got back to his feet.

"Yes. As he should have," Potter blinked as was about to object when Professor Jones got the class's attention by firing a firework out of his wand into the air. "You all did well. Some better then other. Some far worse then they should have, but overall not too bad. Class dismissed."

Severus snatched his wand as the professor throw it to him. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he made his way over to Lily. They would walk together over to the library every Friday after Defense. Where they would discuss that week's assignments and study. A weekly event he looked forward to. He missed the deadly glare James gave him as they left the classroom, or the whispered promise of revenge.

 _ _Fini__

* * *

 ** **Author's Note 2:**** You know the drill. Read, then review. Please :).


End file.
